Snow day
by Carlie Fray
Summary: Just a little Malec one-shot. Hope you enjoy it!


"Hurry up, Magnus!" Alec called as he entered the bedroom. "We're gonna be late!"

"Just a second, dear," came the muffled reply from the closet. "You can't rush perfection!" Alec laughed and sat down on the bed he shared with Magnus, his boyfriend. To be honest, Alec didn't quite know what was taking Magnus so long. They were only going to the movies and no one would be able to see him when the lights died down. But he refrained from commenting because he knew if he said anything Magnus would just launch into a lecture about always looking your best.

Finally the glittering Warlock emerged from the closet wearing a neon green shirt with 'Sparkle is my favorite color.' written across the front in glitter. He also had on a bright purple jacket and skinny jeans with zippers placed randomly up and down the legs. "How do I look?" He inquired.

"Hot," Alec said automatically, turning a deep shade of red when he realized what he'd said. "I knew you'd like it!" Magnus replied happily turning to his mirror to apply his make-up. "Now if we could just spice up your outfit a bit..." He said looking over his shoulder at Alec.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Alec asked looking down at his black t-shirt and faded jeans.

"Nothing, darling! It just needs a little glitter, is all." Alec rolled his eyes.

"You are not putting any glitter on me. Now, come on. Isabelle will kill me if we're late!"

"Where are we going anyways?" Magnus asked, while looking at different shades of eye liner.

"We are going to the movies. Izzy wants everyone to meet us there."

"Everyone?" Magnus asked. "Me, you, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Clary, and Jace. And of course Iz." Alec said counting on his fingers. "She wants us all to see Harry Potter the seventh part two."

"I love that movie!" Magnus squealed. "I always knew Snape was the good guy." He added with a grin.

"Well if we don't get going we're gonna miss it." Alec said motioning towards the door. Magnus finished checking his hair and turned.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" He asked walking into the living room. Alec laughed and followed behind grabbing his jacket on the way. They walked down the stairs of the apartment as Magnus told Alec all about the movie. "And then they go to Gringotts, the wizard bank, and they have to find the hourcrux that's in Bellatrix's vault, but they don't know what it is! And then they have to use one of the un-forgivable curses on the goblin, I forget what's called, they have such funny names for their spells. Anyway they get into the cart and then all the enchantments are washed off by a waterfall! So they have to re-do them." Magnus was talking a mile a minute and by the time they got outside Alec would probably know the whole story.

Alec wasn't really listening and even if he was he would have a hard time deciphering what Magnus was saying. Alec mostly just said things like, "Uh-huh," or "Yeah," every few seconds.

"And then they escaped on a dragon! A dragon! I want a dragon!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Dragons are just demons and most of them are extinct."

"You were actually listening?" Magnus asked.

"Not really," Alec admitted. "I just heard that last part."

"I figured," Magnus said with a smirk. Alec smiled and opened the door letting in a burst of cold air. He shivered and pulled his jacket closer around himself. "Are you cold, love?" Magnus asked.

"No. I'm fine," Alec said. Thrusting his hands into his pockets as he walked outside. And slipped on the ice that covered the ground.

"Careful!" Magnus said as he caught Alec.

"Thanks. I guess I didn't realize it was cold enough for there to be ice on the ground."

"Well, if you haven't noticed it's snowing." Magnus laughed. "You know for a Shadowhunter you really are quite non-observant." Alec looked up and realized he was right.

Small white flakes covered the ground and fell from the sky. Almost everything was covered in at least an inch of snow. Snow wasn't a novelty in New York, but Alec found the little white particles mesmerizing. He watched as they fell to the ground, covering everything within eyesight. It was like someone had laid a fluffy white blanket over Manhattan.

Alec was startled out of his thoughts when he felt something cold hit the back of his head. He jumped, turning in the process. He saw that Magnus was no longer behind him. "Magnus?" Alec called. Suddenly a snowball came barreling towards him. He dove out of the way avoiding yet more snow in his hair. "Magnus! We don't have time for this!" The only answer was another snowball coming from behind the abandoned art building beside the flat. Alec smiled. "Then prepare to be snowball-ified!"

"That's not a word!" Magnus yelled giving away his hiding place.

"It is now!" Alec exclaimed, throwing a snowball in the direction of Magnus' voice. He was rewarded with a muffled yelp. "Gotcha!" Alec yelled, sending another snowball flying. But this time it stopped in mid-air turned around and hit Alec instead.

Magnus ran out into the open laughing. "You should have seen your face!" He said between laughs.

"Your going down, Bane." Alec replied smiling. He quickly drew his stele from his pocket, inking a few runes on the ground. Suddenly all the snow around Magnus' started to melt, as soon as it was pure liquid it rose around his feet and froze up again, leaving his feet stuck to the pavement. Magnus looked down, trying to move his feet. "Unfair!" He called.

"You used magic," Alec replied, studying his handiwork. He walked up and lightly kissed Magnus, pulling back when the Warlock reached for him. "Uh-uh," He said, grinning. Magnus looked at the block of ice surrounding him, and then back up to Alec. "You know I could get myself out of here anytime I wanted to."

"I know," Alec replied with a smirk. "But you won't because you like it when I torture you." He moved forward then just barely brushing his lips against Magnus'. "How about we skip the movie?" Alec asked, pulling away so that just their noses touched.

"What happened to Isabelle killing you if we were late?"

"She'll get over it." Alec started to walk back inside.

"Wait!" Magnus called. Alec turned and saw him, still trapped in the ice. "Help me?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you just magic-ing your way out?"

"I'm afraid I'll mess up my shoes." Magnus mumbled just loud enough for Alec to hear. Alec laughed and walked back over to his shivering boyfriend. He bent over and drew out his stele. Black lines began to flow from the twig like object as he traced it across the ice at Magnus' feet. Soon all that was left was a little puddle of water. Alec stood up and grabbed Magnus' hand.

"Come on. Let's go inside." He led the freezing warlock back up the stairs and into the apartment. Alec grabbed a blanket as they walked inside and they spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the couch, sipping hot chocolate, and watching an America's Next Top Model marathon. Not worrying about how much trouble they'd be in when Izzy found out they'd ditched.


End file.
